Neos Star Route 23
Route 23:The Aura Cup! The Hidden Village! is the 23rd episode in the series. Route 22 Route 24 Short Story The next morning... Sarah and, Chiaki found out what the person who Reanimated Arthurious want as Chiaki went out to find Tergoku while Tasuku and Taichi talking about mating with Sarah as they can’t let anyone out as the time... But, Hinata try to seduce Taichi to bend the rules for her as Aguri tell them to close their eyes. Plot synopsis Meanwhile... Tergoku and Solaria laugh as they manage to embarrass each other; but, they both realize that the others would have notice that they are not there as Solaria begin calling Tergoku; Ter-kun. Chiaki have been searching for Tergoku and found out that Solaria is missing too. Tergoku/Solaria/Shirley Solaria ask Tergoku a question on why he enjoy being around other races than his own who doesn’t have Pulse Evo Cells... Tergoku imply that those who are close minded aren’t worth having a decent conversation with. As Solaria agree to the same thing as they realize that 500 years of fighting can do to a nations. Chiaki realize that Tergoku is with Solaria as she have intel that’s connected to the Seventh Devil King when she notice that Ryuji and, Shirley are missing too. Meanwhile... Back to Tergoku. Tergoku ran into Shirley as he plan to meet up with Yukina as Shirley him to Solaria for a little three way fun. Chiaki ran into Aguri as she informed her that Yuri and Yukina is also missing since before Dawn. Chiaki realize that with the Hunter Moon is drawing close; she worry that all of them will lose self-control... And, with Ryuji out there; he should be careful. Solaria suggest to Shirley that they can both be his wife since Tergoku is above Kage rank. Plus, due to the Blood Purge; there’re less male so, they can’t be defensive about the girls modesty as Tergoku discover that his Legal Revolution project have turn against him as the female population have taken advantage of it as Tergoku escape. Tergoku/Yuri/Yukina Zack and Jeanna wondering about what is someone who reanimated Arthurious up to until Ryuji show up laughing. As the Sharkman is wondering what’s Ichigo is up to as he’s planning a next strike against The First Devil King. Yuri and Yukina tie up Tergoku as they play to used pill from the Blue Forest Space Management Bureau to force guy to get the women pregnant by their accords in which haven’t surprise Tergoku once due to the things that he have been through. As Tergoku mention Konoe’s name; she sneeze. As she remember the time when Tergoku was upset about Sonya’s death as despite the fact that everyone knew that she was a puppet; the things she done is unforgivable. After a long day; Tergoku feel a little ragged as Solaria plan for the day to end with a Harem. Konoe ask Chiaki that she’ll take her message to Tergoku as she see that Tergoku is taking Aguri advice but, isn’t acting like the big jerk in the Universe; President Skroob. Tergoku’s Path As Konoe tell the group that the one who Reanimated Arthurious is after the Aura Cup who was the creation of the Seventh Devil King. The Next morning... Ichigo and Chiaki plan on heading out to Golden Corral when they notice that Arthurious is about to use the Ultimate Destruction Cero when the Seven Sages use the Eight Trigram Seal again... As the group found themselves in the Seventh Mirage Zone as the Seven Sages give them 40 hours of training and preparation for the final confrontation when Arthurious return for the third time. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star